The onset of sexual maturity in fishes of the genus Xiphophorus (Poeciliidae) is under the control of a sex-linked gene. The existence of five alleles at this locus has been demonstrated in X. maculatus collected over the entire range of this species. Current investigations are designed to determine the number of such alleles within a natural population.